It all started with a date
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Kaoru was forced to go on a date b/c of her dad said she would to someone who would make her dad famous. She thinks it will be her worst day ever but is it really. I suck at summeries. The story is better, promise. read&review please! KaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Important information that you NEED to read!!!!!  
So you don't get confused (and you will if you don't read this)**

**Kaoru has like 2 brothers as you know from watching the show but I made Kaoru have another brother. He's the oldest; his name is Kitsune Matsubara, age 16. When he was young he was like super smart so he was sent away to an academy for gifted people. Kitsune wanted to go but the parents didn't want to let him go but wanted him to be happy. After that they never heard from him so when Kaoru was born they never talked about it.  
Another thing that's important for you to know is that I don't know their ages, all I know is Kaoru's so I made up their ages,  
Shou Matsubara's (Kaoru's real younger brother) is 10  
Dai Matsubara's(The second oldest and Kaoru's real brother) age is 15  
Mitsu Matsubara's the mom age- unknown  
Tokio Matusbara's the dad age – unknown  
Okaasan means mom  
Otousan means dad  
I hope this make sense. And please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

"Morning Otousan, Okaasan." Yawned Kaoru as she came down for breakfast. Mitsu turned around, "Mornin' Kaoru, had good night sleep?" Kaoru nodded then looked around and Saw Kitsune, Dai, and Shou but no sign of her father. "Where's Otousan?" she asked. Kitsune put his glass down and said in a calm yet tired voice, "He has meeting with some dude. If the meeting works out, Otousan's career would be exceeding, stupid." "SHUT UP! I'M NOT STUPID!" yelled Kaoru. Kitsune glared, "Yeah, well then-" "That's enough you two. This happened every morning and I'm sick of it, one day I might get you two a counselor." Stated Mitsu then those two were quiet while Dai and Shou were quietly laughing.

Tokio was still at the meeting, talking with , the person who called him. "So , have you ever heard of the Nioko Family?" Tokio grinned, "Of course, they're the richest people in Tokyo. They own many industries and are allies with many too." "Ah yes but they also sponsored The Lotus, a very famous wrestler and is still famous but his rank is now a little lowered now that Daichi Nioko canceled the contract they had between them. So the Nioko's can still sponser someone if they like your wrestling skills, that's what I've heard and is true." "Really! That's great!" Tokio really was happy and thought, 'I wonder if they'll like my skills, also, this guy talks way too much'

was glad Tokio was excited about the news, "And since I am your new manager…" He paused and waited for Tokio's response. Tokio was a bit confused but he needed a new manager-- since his was fired for trying to Do It with his wife—so he nodded. Rion continued, "I have brought Daichi here." "Wow! That's great! When his he going to come?" Rion looked at his clock, "He should be here right about---" "Where is Tokio!" Came a very gruff voice.

Tokio turned with a grin thinking, 'Yes!!'

Kaoru got up, "Well I'm leaving, bye." Mitsu raised her eyebrow, "But there's no school today and it's kind of early." Kaoru shrugged, "Yeah, but I just feel like going out." "Alone?" Kaoru nodded then left.

Mitsu turned to the others, "You know Kaoru really needs a boyfriend, she's 13 years old and has never been in a relationship, maybe I should hook her up with someone, what you think?" "Huh what?" The other's said simultaneously. Mitsu sighed.

"Hello Mr. Nioko." Said Tokio politely "Hello." Daichi said in a very well not that polite manner, "Well, I'll just leave you alone to talk." With that Rion left.

Tokio was about to speak but Daichi beat him to it. "Listen, I'll do the talking and you just nod if you're listening, got it?" Tokio nodded. "Okay do you have a daughter?" Tokio was confused on where this is going but nodded, "Okay stop that, it's getting annoying." Daichi paused then continued, "Well you may be wondering why I asked you, well that's because I have a son, and I want to get him together with a graceful girl, she is graceful…elegant, isn't she?" Tokio thought about it, 'If I say yes than I can get the agreement but if I say no…' "Of course." He finally said, "But why do you…" "Because when I was his age, I too, I had to at least be in a relationship. It's a tradition. Anyway, I would like your daughter and your family to arrive at my house at 8:00 pm. tonight. Good bye." "Uh…" 'Great, just great…I just made a play date for Kaoru. I hope she…'

Tokio got up and picked up his cell phone, "Um, Mitsu…" "Oh hi dear." "Um I've got some bad news for Kaoru." "What, what's wrong?" Tokio then started to tell what happened.

Kaoru was at the park, alone. She was sitting in one of the swings, 'I wonder what Momoko and Miyako are doing?' Kaoru then did a small chuckle, "Hum, looks like it's about to rain, guess I should be going home." She waited for a while, then said, "Maybe just a little later."

"What! That's great!" Yelled Mitsu from the phone, "Huh?" "Kaoru's been looking lonely for a while so I thought about getting her a date! Now I need to make her look more girly! I can finally have a mother daughter bonding time!" "B-But my Kaoru, she's going to be mad." "Kaoru's mad about many things." "B-but…" "No more "buts"" "Right honey," "I'll go call Kaoru."

Kaoru was going to go home now until her phone rang, "Hello?" "Hi Kaoru, can you come home now." "Oh I was just about to." "Okay, be home quickly, we're going to go somewhere, 'kay." "Uh alright." Then they hung up, "Guess I'm going home now." Kaoru sighed, 'Man, I really wish someone would attack the city, I don't care, maybe even a rabid bunny attack is good enough for me damn it! I'm soooooo bored!'

As Kaoru got up sluggishly, as she was getting out of the park out of nowhere a guy, with a big black sunglasses, baggy pants, and a jacket with a grim reaper on it, bumped into Kaoru which made both of them fall to the ground.

"Ug..ugh." The guy got up, his face full of fury. Kaoru also got up, "Sorry" she said. The guy then said cruelly, "Yeah, you better be sorry bitch!" That made Kaoru angry, "What did you call me!?" "Bitch" he said with a smirk and was about to say something else until Kaoru's fist punched his face.

The guy fell to the floor, "You…How…Wha…" "If you ever do something like that to me again, it'll be worse than a simple punch to the face, I promise you that!" With that, Kaoru left. The guy was still in shock and was left lying there still clutching his cheek, 'No…no one has ever done anything like that to me, why her…she's not an average girl. There's something special about her…I-I have to see her again…'

Kaoru came home, "Okaasan! I'm ho…me…Why are you staring at me retard." Kitsune and Dai just turned around, still smiling, "Oh nothing, nothing…HAHAHAHA!" Those two couldn't take it anymore; they broke down in laughter, "Otousan! Are you serious, this Kaoru were talking about!" "What the hell are you talking about!" Kaoru was so confused she didn't know if she should get mad or something.

Mitsu popped in front of Kaoru, "Kaoru I've got great news for you." Kaoru tilted her head, "Okaaaay?" Kaoru followed her mom to the family room while her dad was standing beside-no-behind her mom as if he was trying to hide. And the brothers were just laughing, including Sho. "Now Kaoru, listen."

"WHAAAAT!!!!! YOU DID WHAT!!!!" Kaoru screamed in rage. "Wa! Sorry Kaoru! I-I uh I-I uh thought you needed a boy—" Kaoru stood up, "Nuh-uh! Just last week when Okaasan said I needed a boyfriend you objected to it!" "Mitsu.." Tokio whispered, "Sorry." "Dai, Sho, Kitsune." They shook their head.

Tokio sighed, "Listen Kaoru, you know I love you, I do, but when I was thinking about this, I only thought about my job and forgot on how you would feel and I'm sorry about that but can you please go on the date, I'll make sure nothing will happen. But please, will you do it, not just for my job but for the family."

Kaoru's face softened, "A-alright…" "That's' great!!!!" Yelled Mitsu with great excitement, "Come on I'll do your hair and I'll let you wear my kimono when I had my first date!" Before Kaoru could say something, Mitsu grabbed her arm. "She's a goner." The guy's said simultaneously.

After a couple hours Tokio yelled, "Are you done yet? Can you hurry up, we were supposed be there by 8:00." Mitsu yelled back, "We're almost done, it takes time looking good you know."

Mitsu came down with Kaoru, all the guys in the room blushed on how cute Kaoru looked. Kaoru was wearing a green kimono, she had no make-up, her hair tied up with a sakura ribbon but some of her hair was let down on the front.

"Well? How does she look." Asked Mitsu with pride. Tokio walked towards Kaoru and suddenly hugged her, "Awwwww! Kaoru looks so cute!!" "Ah! Otousan! Put me down." "Right" The brother's tried not to look but Sho just kept on staring.

The Matsubara's made it to the Nioko's home. They knocked on the door and a guy about Kaoru's age with silver hair that glowed in the full moon and whose eye color was ocean blue. He smiled then said, "Come in." Kaoru almost blushed when he smiled.

When they came in they saw another guy about Kitsune's age who had coal black hair and amethyst color eyes which sparkled. He got up and walked over to the Matsubara's, "Hello, my name is Haru. Father is in the Nio room, I'll be happy to take you there." He said in voice full of harmony. "Well, thank you." As the family was leaving Haru grabbed Kaoru's hand, "You have to go with Yuuki, you know, for your date." He winked then pointed to the guy he opened the door. Kaoru turned around, 'God I hope this will get better.'

The Matsubara's went inside the Nio room, "Oh hi, Tokio, sit down." When they came in, there were cables and spy equipment everywhere, "So you're going to spy on Kaoru and your son's date." Said Kitsune in his I don't care. Haru then replied, "That's right, your dad and my dad are going to spy on your little sister and you guys are coming with me while you mom goes to hang out with my mom, is that alright." They all nodded but Tokio nodded uncomfortably but as long as he did what he was supposed to, he would get the contact.

Kaoru and Yuuki went outside, "So Kaoru is it, what kind of thing do you like?" Kaoru tried to think for a response, "I like, um gardening and um I like going outside. I love shopping too." Kaoru giggled in a girly way. Yuuki was smiling, 'God damn it! She's like all the other girls. I wish the mystery girl from the park was here.' Kaoru tilted her head, 'Is he day dreaming…wai-wait a minute!! He's the dude who called me bitch at the park!!!' Kaoru instantly recognized that when she looked into his eyes.

Kaoru got up and grabbed him by his shirt, "Wha!!" Said Yuuki, confused, Kaoru then yelled, "I remember you from the park! You're the one who called me a bitch!!" She was about to punch him again until he yelled, "Wait!! Look I'm really sorry about that, you see my dad told me to act like that and he was watching me so I had to act mean, but in real life I would never act like that." Kaoru let him go, "Okay, I'll let you go this time since I have a feeling you're telling the truth." Yuuki was just so happy to see Kaoru again he forgot his dad was watching, "Hey Kaoru, why are you here?" "Otousan." Yuuki nodded in agreement.

Yuuki again started, "Hey Kaoru, follow me." He said grabbing her hand. 'Where's he taking me?'

Kaoru saw a large tunnel and as they were about to get in, Kaoru released herself from his grip, "What's wrong Kaoru?" "Just wait one minute." Kaoru got the sakura ribbon out of her hair, "I don't want to get this dirty, it's special to Okaasan." "Here, give it to me." Kaoru handed it to him, Yuuki put inside his pocket where it was safe.

Yuuki smiled then grabbed Kaoru's arm again, "He-hey!" Yuuki laughed as they went down the tunnel.

When they made it through the tunnel, Kaoru's eyes were wide open with amazement, "Wow! This place is amazing!" There was a large lake with koi fish and there was a place where you can sit and enjoy the view. There was also magpies and exotic flowers and usually Kaoru wouldn't like this but this place was just so…wow.

Yuuki's smile was even greater, "So do you like it!?" Kaoru nodded. "I'm glad, come on!" Yuuki laughed.

Kaoru followed Yuuki the bench which was covered by unusual but beautiful blue roses. Yuuki was staring at Kaoru straight in the eye with his beautiful blue eyes, 'Why, why I can't I stare away from him, No! I-I can't…But he's not like any other guy I've met and I can't bear the feeling of losing him' Kaoru didn't know what to do.

Yuuki sighed but with sadness, "Kaoru, I-I…no…when you first punched me I felt something that I never felt before about any other girl, I tried to forget you thinking I would never see you again but when I was thinking like that I felt my heart breaking in two. I know you don't feel the same but the pain of seeing you with another guy I-I just couldn't bear it but now you're here with me now just fills my heart with so much happiness…I-I-I know I shouldn't feel this way since obviously you don't—" "No! That's wrong!" Kaoru yelled, "I-I also have certain feelings for you." She added quietly.

Yuuki leaned closer, "Then do you think…" Now Kaoru leaned forward, "that we could ever be..." Their eyes were starting close as they leaned closer, "Together" they both said simultaneously but then ended everything they were saying with a kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Well I'm done, but if you liked this story then leave a review asking if you would like to know what would happen next.  
This didn't end up as I would of hoped but I hope that it's still good.  
Remember, review please, this is not only my first PPGZfic, it's also my first romance fic and I really want to know what you think of it. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SOOOO sorry it took me this long, it was supposed to be done by this afternoon but my brother had the computer a lot. I hope you enjoy chapter and review please!!!**

The two father's stared at the TV wide eyed in complete shock. "OH. MY. GOD!" said Kitsune who just came in. "Your daughter my son just shared a kiss." uttered Daichi, "I think it's time we gave our kids _the talk _don't you think." Tokio nodded, still shocked. Kitsune came in trying to look serious but that's hard to do when your tomboy little sister just had her first kiss with a stranger on a date that was just meant to get a job for your dad, Kitsune started, "Looks like out little Kaoru is all grown up, don'tchya think. I mean I almost Did It with this girl but then I figured out it wasn't a girl." "YOU WHAT!!!" "Hey, this isn't about me, it's about Kaoru! Jeez!" With that Kitsune left the room.

Daichi got up, "Look, I don't have a problem with your daughter going out with my son but I think we should give them _the talk _together." Tokio got up too, "your right, it's 9:00 the night's still young, lets get to them before anything _else _happens."The fathers stared at each other then ran faster than wind to get to their kids.

Yuuki looked a Kaoru when they stopped kissing, "Kaoru, I know this might be early but will you go out with me, next Saturday?" Kaoru's eyes were wide open, as she was about to reply Tokio and Daichi, literally crashed through the tunnel falling only a couple feet away from Kaoru and Yuuki.

"Uh, Father and …Hi?" said Yuuki uncomfortably. Daichi cleared his throat, "Yuuki. Come, you too Kaoru, your father and I think that you two need the talk." Yuuki gave Kaoru a glance which said, 'This is bad, I'll tell you why later' Kaoru nodded as they both got up and followed their fathers.

Kitsune went to the room where Dai, Sho, and Haru were just doing god knows what. "Yo, Kitsune. What's wrong?" Kitsune leaned on the door, "Our younger siblings just shared a kiss, and now our fathers are freaking out and are about to give them the talk." Sho didn't know what was going on, he's a 10 year internet sport freak but Dai always wanted to get kissed by a girl and he's 15 and never got kissed.

"Kaoru? Kaoru Matsubara?" Dai asked, Kitsune nodded. Haru got up laughing, "Fathers going to give them the sex talk, I remember Father giving it to me, it was hell. Haha." Kitsune and Haru were about to leave until Sho and Dai were about to follow, "No, stay. Sho, you're too young and Dai, you never had a girl unlike us." Then those two left Dai and Sho in the room alone.

Kaoru nudged Yuuki's arm, "Well, why is this bad?" "There going to give us the talk and it may seem harmless but when Father does it, it-it's so embarrassing when they talk about sex. My brother had the sex talk and he kept on having nightmares for a week about some kind warts." "I-I didn't need to know that part." "Oh, heheh, sorry." Yuuki said apologetically.

As Yuuki and Kaoru were in their own conversation, Daichi and Tokio were in their own too. "You know, this isn't like the time we were young, we don't have to talk to them about sex or dating." Said Tokio. "Yes but aren't you worried about your daughter, from how you describe your daughter--weak, delicate, graceful, naïve, simple-minded—and by the way she looks—" Tokio rubbed his head, "Actually, I lied about how Kaoru is, she's really the complete opposite ." Daichi was emotionless, "Well you're not the first. I guess we ruined the moment for them huh." Tokio nodded then looked back at Yuuki who was whispering something in Kaoru's ear, then she blushed with a smile and nodded. Seeing that image almost made Tokio cry. "Well, I guess it's time to go home." Tokio said, "Dai has band practice and I hope I have a match tomorrow." Daichi chuckled, "Yes, we have a deal."

Tokio went to get the Mitsu and the kids when Daichi went over to Kaoru and Yuuki. "Hello, Kaoru." "Hi." She said, Yuuki was kind of curious on how this was going to go. "Your dad told me about your true personality, it seems like I need to know more about the present than the past, huh." Kaoru didn't know what say since she didn't know where he was getting at and Yuuki was mentally telling his dad to 'shut up'. Daichi finally got the message then said 'good bye' and left.

"Hmm, we didn't need to do the plan after all." Yuuki said, Kaoru nodded then said, "Oh, remember when you asked me if I wanted to go out with tomorrow?" Yuuki nodded. Kaoru blushed a little but smiled, "What time?" Yuuki's smile was brighter than ever, "I'll pick you up at 8:00." Kaoru nodded then got up, "Well I gotta go, bye."

When the Matsubara's went home Mitsu followed Kaoru to her room, "Ah, Okaasan, what is it?" Mitsu giggled, "Awwww! Come on Kaoru, tell me what happeeeeeeened, are you two going out again, are you going to tell Miyako and Momoko!" "Well, if you have to know, we are going out again tomorrow and…well…they're going to figure it out sooner or later." Mitsu smiled, "AWWWWWWWW!!!! Kaoru's got a boyfriend, I always wanted this to happen but never this quickly! I got the perfect outfit—" "Okaasan!!! It's late! Good. Night!" stated Kaoru. Mitsu smiled, gave Kaoru a hug then left.

Sunday

It was 8:00 and Kaoru came downstairs wearing what she normally wears. Dai was in his room grumbling to himself, Sho was playing video games since he thinks girls are icky, and Kitsune was in the living room trying to comfort his dad who kept saying stuff like, "My little girl's growing up too quickly!!!" And Mitsu was with one of her friends since they called her for a very important emergency.

But more importantly, we can't forget Yuuki, he was wearing a black mini jacket with a blue T-shirt and blue jeans. He looked up at Kaoru, "Hi Kaoru." Kaoru smiled, "Hi, bye Otousan." Tokio swallowed hard and nodded.

When those two got outside Yuuki asked, "Is your dad okay, he looks as if he's freaking about something." Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, it's about me dating a guy." Yuuki chuckled, "Yeah, a lot of dad's act like that." Yuuki looked both

Yuuki and Kaoru got in car, "Whoa, wait. You're driving, since when did you drive?" Yuuki did a smirk but in a nice way, "Well, my family is very powerful and that has advantages ya know." 

After a few minutes Kaoru's phone rang, "Hello?" she said, "Hi Kaoru!!!" said Momoko, "Uh hi, Momoko, what's up." Miyako then grabbed the phone, "Kaoru Kaoru, Momoko and me are at the amusement park, you wanna come." "Sorry, but I'm busy." "With what" "stuff" "what stuff" "good bye" "what, no Kaoru but—"Too late, Kaoru hung up. "Ehhh, who was that!" Yuuki asked, "Just my friends." "Ohhhhh 'kay…oh look, we're here." Kaoru looked outside the window and saw that they were at an amusement park.

Miyako was looking at Momoko, "She hung up on me." Momoko pouted, "After all that trouble we went through on getting her some guys so she could have a boyfriend like us, well like me at least, your boyfriend broke up with you." Miyako got kind of mad, "Yeah, well your guy kept on text messaging you, saying that he doesn't want to be with you if you haven't noticed with your simple-minded brain of yours!" Momoko was hurt, "Wow, that's harsh." Miyako was sad, "Takkaki and me were supposed to be together, forever, he was my first love and my only. What did he see in that other slut!!! I was cuter than her! I'm special; I'm a powerpuff girl for crying out loud!!!!" Miyako started sobbing and Momoko was comforting her.

Kaoru and Yuuki got out of the car and went inside of the amusement park. They were having a lot of fun and Yuuki was smiling though out the whole thing, thinking on how a wonderful girl like Kaoru is his girlfriend. As Kaoru was passing the crowed she could have sworn she saw Miyako running away from some big guy while crying and Momoko was chasing the guy who was chasing Miyako. Kaoru shrugged it off and went back to having fun with her boyfriend.

At 10:00 the couple left the amusement park, Yuuki looked at Kaoru who was about to go in the car, "Kaoru? Did you like mu secret garden?" Kaoru looked at him in a weird way, "Yeah? Why?" Yuuki grinned, "Well if you like that place than I got something close to it but more romantic" he winked and Kaoru blushed

After 5 minutes of driving, Yuuki got out of the car and Kaoru followed. They went inside a forest, "Hey!! Yuuki! Where are we goiiiiii—"Kaoru almost fell until Yuuki caught her, he chuckled as he let her go, "Careful, I don't want you hurt." Kaoru replied "I don't get hurt easily." "Well, just in case." Yuuki grabbed Kaoru's hand—like when they went through the tunnel—and ran through the tunnel.

When the forest ended Kaoru saw a place that was romantic. It was almost as beautiful as the one at Nioko manor, there weren't magpies or blue roses but there was a gorgeous lake that just glimmered by the moon's shine.

Kaoru turned to Yuuki, "This place is really beautiful." Yuuki giggled then turned serious, "I have to ask you something." "Yeah, what is it." Yuuki took Kaoru's hand, "Well you know why I fell in love with you but why did you start to love me." Kaoru looked away from Yuuki's eye's that just can't help but stare at, "Promise not to laugh." Yuuki smiled in such a cute way it would make your heart melt, "Of course, I would never laugh at you." Kaoru took a deep breath, "Well when you told me all that stuff, no one ever told me that, well some people did but just as joke. But when you said it, I was looking straight in your eye and they were full of truth. I knew you weren't lying. Knowing that… knowing that you meant all that just made me feel something I never felt before." Kaoru stopped blushing and looked up but surprised when Yuuki kissed her.

Kaoru was speechless and Yuuki was grinning. "Wha…" Kaoru was still surprised, Yuuki acted as if nothing happened, "Well I guess I'd better get you home." Kaoru smirked, "Yeah." Kaoru looked up at the sky and the moon was brighter than ever. "Kaoru, can you answer me one more thing." Kaoru nodded but suspiciously. "What would you choose, "Blue or green?" Kaoru looked at him quizzically but what's the harm in the question, "Green of course." Yuuki smiled, "Like the earth, I would choose blue, like the water. We're both opposites but we complete each other." Kaoru was a little surprised with that but it did make sense. "Well it's about time to go now. "Kaoru said and Yuuki agreed.

Yuuki dropped Kaoru off but before she went inside Yuuki grabbed her arm, "Um Kaoru, I-I really like you and I need to know, are we officially girlfriend and boyfriend." Kaoru smiled, "Yeah, I guess so." Yuuki smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Bye Kaoru!!"

Kaoru was clutching her cheek then she smiled, "Heh, he is so sly." When Kaoru came inside she saw her mom with a huge smile, "So Kaoru!! How was the date, tell me everything!" Tokio came into the conversation, 'I want to know too." Mitsu turned around, "Sorry. Girls only." She grabbed Kaoru's arm and they were headed off Kaoru's room while Kaoru said, "Okaasan!! Let go!! It's just a date!" but even though Kaoru was protesting to it, she was smiling.

**Well what did you think, I kind of think that the beginning was suckish but I hope you still liked it. And again, sorry that it took me so long, I' m working on some Kaiba brother stories too  
Please read and review!!!**


End file.
